The Sun's Keeper
by Killer.love.1991
Summary: If you live with wolves, you must act like a wolf. That being said, I'll protect my own against their greatest threats with ready claws. Bella has called him her own personal sun before. I guess you can call me the sun's keeper. Jacob/OC***Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I just own my own character and the ideas for this story***
1. Prolouge: Kangee (Angie) Bennett

Prolouge~

The cold october air made the room icy since I had left my window open a few inches before I had fallen asleep. My cheeks stung at the bitter tingly frostiness and my hair was hard and crunchy in spots because I'd gone to bed with my hair wet. I sat up, tousled and ran my fingers down and through my hair until the dark brown locks fell over my shoulder freely and I stood up in my red flannel pajama bottoms and concert tee, crossed the room barefoot and looked out my windows to the forests of La Push.

To my right was a steep ledge to one of the cliffs that the pack usually jumped off in their shenanigans. It was fun to watch, their smiles infectious and goofy as they shoved each other off and you listened to the hysterical laughter echoing off the rocky faces.

My affection for that group of Quileute boys was adoring. I called them the pack because they were always together some way or another, and when my best friends Leah, Emily and I had to feed them they somehow found their way to us like a pack of animals. I knew them all mostly because they hung around my house in wonder of their fathers who had done these same things only a few years before.

They were all like my brothers, especially my small group of trouble makers; Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

See, I wasn't such a girly girl. Sure, I was quiet and neat, usually cleaning up after most of the boys and wore blouses and dresses, made sure my hair looked okay, but I also loved to tinker and run through the forest, I wasn't afraid to get my hands dirty, though they were small and soft.

Most people liked to call me a life-sized doll. My eyes were complimented especially, a glassy sky blue that most people said were alluring and mysterious. Others said they appeared dream-like.

With my tan skin and dark hair my eyes did stick out from the normal browns and blacks around me. I had my Mother's eyes.

My team and I knew I was tougher than my tiny form gave away though, and to them I was just as capable of working on the cars as I was making sandwiches when they were hungry or shoving them playfully while they wrestled.

I bit my lip and stared out into the dark. Was I just imagining or did I just see a light silhouette there? Like a reflection of the pale moonbeams above, standing motionless. Something was different and I could feel it. There was a new energy to feed off and it worried me a bit. I hated change but this difference felt quite permanent, and I shouldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I stepped back and away from the window as I shut it and closed the blinds, curling under my blankets and closing my eyes. Tomorrow was Friday, 'Or rather today' I noted, looking at my alarm clock. I could ask the boys about it tomorrow~

* * *

Name: Kangee (Angie) Morgan Bennett

Age: 15 (to begin with)

Birthday: September 30th, 1990

Appearance: Short, slender, tan soft skin. Long dark brown hair, light blue eyes. 5'5

Education/work: The highschool of La push (Dunno what it is, bear with me xD )

Parentage: Michealo Bennett, Jessica Bennett (deceased)

Friends: All the la push boys, Emily Young, Leah Clearwater, Bella Swan.

Enemies: Paul Lahote

Place of origin: La Push res, Washington.


	2. Chapter 1: New kid in town

Chapter 1~

A few hours later I was up and shoving my books into my backpack, jogging down the stairs with my pony tail swishing side to side and my flowery light pink dress I was wearing swaying back in the breeze of my movements. I pulled on my jacket and pulled out my Ipod, unwinding it and tuning out the world with lyrics as I walked out. I vaguely heard my Dad yelling his goodbye from upstairs, just waking up for work and I blew a kiss towards his room. (What she's wearing: cgi/set?id=56418553 add in front http : polvore .com )

Humming to Three Days Grace I walked down the borderline of the res. Through it and following the dirt road would land me straight into the back grounds of La Push high school, and the path broke out in my favor, right beside my cliff side house. Of course through it all I usually bumped into someone walking through their own branch of the main trail-

"Hey Sweetheart!" A familiar joking voice rose and I took out an earbud as Embry Call jogged over to me with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hiya Bree." I replied with a grin and he smiled back. Ever since we were young I'd given him that nickname and he called himself my manly best girlfriend. Though we were best friends most people on the reservation called me sweetheart from hearing it from all the guys I'd grown up with and watching my behavior and habits. Most people found me endearing and hence I was dubbed "sweetheart" against my will. I snorted at the thought.

"What's the noise for?" Embry laughed and I giggled.

"Just thinking of all my evil that no one sees." I said with a fake evil cackle. He laughed and patted my head, enjoying how I pouted at the gesture. Being five foot five in a group of unnaturally tall tribe teenagers sucked.

"It's true my little evil sidekick."

I posed and gave a half hearted "Ke-ya!". Suddenly he lifted me up over his shoulder as I screamed and punched his back with little giggles overflowing. "Let me down! Bree! I'm scared of heights!"

He chortled. "I change my mind, you'd make a better ninja. You're so small you could hide anywhere, and so light you couldn't trigger any pressure sensors!"

"Hmph!" I mock exaggerated and crossed my arms as my hair flipped upside down and blood rushed to my face. I could almost picture his unbreakable grin glued to a triumphant face.

I saw the path thin out and the sun behind me get brighter before the sound of laughter and shouts advised me we were at the school.

"Aw look at the two love birds this morning." Quil teased and I blushed and wiggled but Embry's hold was unbreakable. "And Ang is blushing."

"Am not! Blood rushing to my head you doorknob!" I defended and made to smack him but couldn't at my awkward position.

"Shut up dude." Embry replied playfully but with a serious tone. "Without my help she would've floated away with the morning breeze..." Embry trailed off and Quil died of laughter. Before I knew it I was in another set of arms carried bridal style.

"Our little feather." Jacob said affectionately, throwing me up in the air and catching me, making me squeal and cling to him.

"Wahhh! I hate you guys." I cried wiggling again until Jacob put me on my feet and I fixed my dress and hair.

In unison I heard Quil, Embry and Jake, "Nu uh!" "You love us forever" "You can't lie to us sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes, then looked at my bag in Embry's hand. I raised an eyebrow and he grinned, wagging his eyebrows. "Can you reach?"

The bell rang and I smirked, ran forward and jumped to my highest to successfully grab the bag and turn around to stick out my tongue. "Saved by the bell~" I sang.

"Ooo that's a lot of attitude in a little package." Quil whispered exceptionally loud to Embry and I shoot them a glare while i walked up and hide just behind Jacob. He flashed his sunny smile, "What makes you think I'm safer?"

I looked up with pouty eyes, jutting out my lower lip and putting my hands under my chin. "Cause I twust you?"

"Aww okay, you're safe. For now." He said and patted my head. I sighed in irritation at the gesture. "So, trig?"

I nodded my silent, 'Yes sir!' and we started walking.

"So, y'know.. Embry totally likes you. You're all he talks about." Jacob told me matter-of-factly with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. Are you going to remind me of that everyday?" I said with a short laugh, my stomach fluttering with butterflies at the thought of Embry. Truth be told I did have a small crush on him.

"Maybe."

"Ah well it worked that last three thousand million times." I rolled my eyes. "In which case it would be my duty to remind you of-" I took a deep breath, made a heart and gave a dreamy sigh, "Bella"

He growled at me and I snickered. "What, don't like to hear about your not so girlfriend? Rule one, lover boy, the voice of the lady comes first."

"That's a lot of annoying stuck in such a tiny little lady." he muttered.

"I'm a lot of many things, and yes I am a tiny package. It's part of my awesomeness." I said proudly as we entered the class while everyone else was settled in. The class was covered up in halloween decore to celebrate the season and my vision was flooded with bright oranges and reds. Jake and I went to the back of the class and sat side by side, and just like every other day, trig began.

I smiled when I looked at his thoughtful expression a few minutes after class began and he started to scribble down a note. When he was done I grabbed it before he had to brush it over and read it silently.

"Is what you said earlier really true?" He'd wrote in his messy let surprisingly intelligible handwritting.

I looked over with a soft smile and offered a nod. He flashed another smile like sun beams breaking free of La Push's usually dark rainy weather and whispered a "thanks". I gave him a hug with my arm around his waist and we went silent for the rest of the class.

Bella Swan was a new transfer from Jacksonville and apparently the object of Jacob's attention since he'd come back from dropping off her truck when Charlie had called Billy saying his daughter was coming back. Jacob'd fixed it up as a welcome gift, not expecting the heart attack he seemed to always suffer from when news of her coming by came around. The guy was head over heels for her and I made it first priority to meet this chica, since he was a bro and I had to make sure she was a safe catch. I mean, you had to watch out for those you cared for. Of course that was what I was doing-

"Angie, class is over." Jacob reminded me and I snapped out of my daze. "What's got you so thoughtful?"

I sighed and bit my cheek. "Thinking bout meeting this Bella girl. She seems chill, and I gotta look out for your sorry butt." I teased and he seemed to take the bait, pushing me a little as we departed our separate ways and left for the next class.

"I can take care of myself." He called over his shoulder.

"Of course, you're a big boy now!" I called back and a few people laughed at our conversation. I had to admit, we were a pretty funny duo. The tall lanky guy with the short slender girl, we seemed so odd and yet brought out the best in each other.

The day continued in a blur as I waited for school to end, counting each hour, minute, and finally second. Then I jumped up and half walked half ran to my locker and threw it open, narrowly avoiding smacking Quil in the face. Embry on my other side said "I told you this was the safe side." and then looked down at me with a blinding smile. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hey Em, yo Quil." I said as I threw my stuff in my bag and turned to walk away.

"Waiiit for iittt." They said together and then turned around.

"Oh, my english!" And I grabbed it. "So where are we headed?"

"The garage." Quil said, "We aren't supposed to go but Bella's gonna hang today."

I smiled, my stomach swirling with anticipation and nervousness for meeting a new person. After knowing most of the people I did for most of my life, I was still very nervous to talk to new people. I blushed at the thought of it.

"Now now, don't need to get all shy now." Embry comforted me with a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled at his reassurance.

"I've got you guys, why would I feel nervous?" I said, bringing them both to smile bravely and walk right at my sides.

We walked down the beach, the sand cool and wet from the morning showers, driftwood like knarled arms and limbs stretching and twisting along. I breathed the smell of the ferns and the evergreens surrounding me, letting it fill my chest and sighed it out, watching the smoky cloud rising high above me. I smiled a little as it swiveled out of existence and looked out to the black waters. Everything here was beautiful. This was my home, and I'd give up everything for it.

Almost instinctively, I looked up to the small red house just down the road. Jacob's house. We walked up and the guys ran forward into the garage, and them sounding surprised by what they saw.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Quil asked.

I walked at my pace and peeked in, "I'm sure you're allowed in, seems like these idiots have nothing better to do anyway." Jacob complained. Quil caught him in a headlock and Jacob looked up almost debatingly at the girl sitting on a stack of boxes before I watched the challenge hit him and they started wrestling together.

I walked over to the girl. She was pretty small, almost as small as me give a few inches. She had pale almost clear see through skin that was pale but I could see the glow telling me she had spent most of her time in the sun. She turned to me with her long mahogany hair falling down her shoulders in waves and wide, pretty chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan? Can I call you Bella?" I asked politely, being comforting at the get-go. She smiled and waved,

"Yes, you're the first to get that right! I'm Bella." She introduced herself. I mentally patted myself on the back.

"Don't like you're full name?" I asked, sitting beside her and she looked me over and grimaced. I looked at her curiously. "You're very pretty...?" She trailed looking for a name.

"Oh, thank you! Name's Kangee, but I like to be called Angie. Or Ang," I offered.

She laughed, showing straight white teeth. "Angie works, I already have a friend named Angela I call Ang. I've never heard of Kangee before, it's sweet."

I laughed. "My parent's liked the name from the old ancestors of the Quileutes. Kangee means Raven."

Her eyes widened and she gave an earnest smile. "That's cool."

"And for the record, I think you are pretty too"

We kept talking and I settled on the fact that she was very polite and well-kept, but seemed a little over mature in some matters. Although I reminded myself that I can act childish in my ways and views, so I wasn't sure if it was just me or not. Overall, her and I ended up making plans to go shopping in Port Angeles with her other friend Ang and Jessica, who were buying dresses for a dance their school was having. I politely accepted and she handed me her phone number.

Believe it or not, this all happened before the boys had finished fighting. I rolled my eyes, "Now now, boys, we have a guest! At least show a little decency." I warned.

I'd caught them in the middle of Quil trying to flip over Jacob and everyone looked my way. They blushed as they realized and Jacob threw Quil down while he stood and Quil tripped him making him land on his butt but they obeyed nonetheless.

"How can you do that?"

"After almost 13 years of me they've learned one way or another." I explained with a shrug and they all rubbed the back of their head with a wince, seeming to remember.

"Yeah it's hard to ignore a metal tool landing on the back of your skull."

"And yet it didn't cause any damage. See? You really are as thick-skulled as I've always said."

Bella looked a little shocked before smiling and giggling at them, "Anyway, I've gotta get going, I'm keeping some people waiting." She said as she departed and I waved. "Bye Bella! See you friday!"

She gave me a half-hearted smile and looked at Jacob, "Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells." He replied, looking sad as she walked away. He turned to me suddenly. "What did you do?"

"Me? I talked to her and she invited me to go shopping with her this friday." I said, honest. He glared.

"I swear if you said one bad thing I will pick you up and drop you short stack."

I gaped at him, as Embry walked up beside me and put his arm around me. "Chill, dude. That was harsh."

Quil was looking at Jacob like he had a second head and walked up to stand beside me. "Yeah Jake."

He looked at both of them, then down at me as if realizing exactly what I said. "Angie, I'm sorry."

I opened my mouth to say it was okay, but something stopped me. Why couldn't I bring myself to say it? Why did I feel this, and what was this feeling? Fear? I opened and shut my mouth a few times before sighing.

"It's fine." I managed in a lie. I stepped out of the protective shield of Embry and Quil. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow maybe"

Then I headed for the door, keeping my eyes on the ground. "I'm just gonna go home. Bye."

And I did exactly as I said, walking home while the world turned beneath me. I wouldn't have known, I was unaware of anything but the safe feeling I was getting from walking away from Jacob. 'Threat' my mind screamed as I thought of him again and I curled into myself and felt that pang of fear.

I walked in the door, knowing I would be alone and my Dad wouldn't be home tonight. He was a cold case detective, and sometimes didn't come back for a few days, so I was used to the silence and serenity. I dropped my bag at the door and kicked off my shoes.

I chewed on my lip for a moment, and decided I would cook something. I found the methodical cutting and the soft sizzle and scents that met me while I cooked really therapeutic, to the point where food had become my comfort in the form of cooking rather than eating it.

With a new-found diligence, there was a rich Alfredo sauce ready to be stirred and noodles boiling, bubbling softly. I found my center as I stirred, and spiced.

"You're scared of Jake." I tried saying out loud but it felt wrong somehow. "No.." I muttered.

But the feeling was there, undeniably bursting through my chest like I wanted to...wanted to...

Run back to let him fill up this crack he'd created? I lingered on that thought, and sighed again. I'd been sighing a lot over him, and I hated it. Jake was one of my best friends, best friends fought. Why did it hurt what he said, so much more than it should have? Why did it hurt so much coming from him?

"Because he matters. A lot. He poses the biggest threat, because he can hurt you the most." I concluded just as I poured the sauce over the noodles. My eyebrows furrowed as I realized this. "Oh noo~" I moaned as I thought about it. I was setting myself up to get knocked on my butt and I knew it.

Embry liked me, I was crushing on Embry, I have feelings for Jake and he's in love with Bella? How does my reasoning make sense?

I slunk down against the fridge as I put away the containered noodles and covered my face. My life was starting to sound like a bad soap opera.


	3. Chapter 2: Who you love, Who you need

***Author's Note: Heey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you're liking it so far ^_^. I made a bit of a mistake in the end of the chapter, it should be Embry not Quil* When I figure out how to change it I'll fix that. Anyways, feedback would be appreciated! I don't own twilight of Stephenie's Meyer's characters, But Angie is mine _ And I wrote this cause I feel like SM kinda just threw Renesmee into the equation for an ending, cause Bella couldn't be his. She puts on the impression that Bella is his one and only love, while Bella is torn between Jacob and Edward, and even Edward has Bella and Tanya. I'm giving some justice to Jacob 3 Enjoy!***

Somehow during my thoughts I had found my way upstairs to my room, and slid under the sheets. The last thing I remembered before sleep overcame me was a particularly loud howl, and the soft tap of the rain hitting my window.

When I was finally awake I didn't get up, I just closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head hoping that more sleep would come. When that didn't happen, I took a deep breath, wondering if I was ready to deal with the world yet. Could I put on a good fake smile?

I remembered everything that had happened the previous day with a barely concealed flinch, and an unnecessary punch of fear made my breath hitch. I hated myself for what was happening. I hated that I let Jacob in so closely without realizing it, and I let him hurt me so deeply by it. My hatred had nothing to do with him, it centered around him, but the real blame I was putting was on myself. I shouldn't feel this way, it was stupid and reckless of me.

I didn't want to hurt Embry, either. I did honestly maybe love him, it was very real in the way my heart sped up when he was hugging me, and in the way he was usually the one I searched for when I entered a room, just wanting to know he was there and okay. My care for him was very genuine, and I knew Jacob well enough to know the way he looked at Bella was so out of character, so warm and so-

In love.

A jolt of jealousy swept through me and I choked it down, shocked with myself. Jacob was out-of-bounds, he was just my best friend and he would always be my best friend.

This crushing weight that I felt in my chest as I thought about it told me that I had only one choice to get over it and keep going. I'd thought about it a few times before, but now I knew I needed to, not only to help Jacob since that was in my best efforts, but I needed to shield my heart from him as well.

With those thoughts in mind I threw the blankets from me and stood up. When I peeked in the mirror I found myself blushing slightly just at the thought of confessing to Embry. Would he accept it? Would we be a couple by the end of the day? It was strange to think of myself as a girlfriend. I was always the little sweetheart, the kind small girl who was just one of the boys except with her best girl friends. If I were to rate myself I wasn't really girlfriend material, and Embry was one of the most popular guys at school. I was known, but definitely not the same status. Now that I thought about it, everything about us together felt wrong if we were an image. I felt doubt open up in bloom and blossom through my heart and lungs, making it hard to breathe.

But of course, the feelings were there and everyone could tell he liked me a lot, so I wasn't so scared of not being wanted back so much as I was worried of not being enough to be with him.

That was the moment that I made a vow that I would become someone who could stand beside Embry and belong.

Carefully I picked out a suit which was a dark gray mickey mouse shirt, light blue skinnies with black flower tights and a beanie after I brushed my hair down into smooth waves. I wasn't one to wear makeup, but I did put on a little eye liner and lip gloss. I wanted to make today as perfect as possible.(What she's wearing: www. polyvore cgi/set?id=56417974 get rid of spaces)

After I convinced myself of what I was supposed to be doing taking the healthier, more familiar road, I skipped downstairs with every intention to go find Embry and avoid Jacob.

To my surprise, Embry found my first. There was a soft knock on the door as I headed to the closet to grab my sweater. I peered through the glass mosaics many colors and saw him standing there, with his hair combed down and a serene look in his eyes. My heart thumped in panic as I looked at him while my mind screamed "He's here!". U took a few calming breaths before I took the two necessary steps over and tugged the door open.

When Embry looked down at me his eyes brightened and widened. "Hey sweetheart you look... beautiful." He complimented.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks and cursed myself. "Aw, thank ya Bree. So what brings you to my doorstep?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm the modern-day Harry Potter. I am the chosen one." He joked and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought Harry Potter was an infant left at the foot of the Dudley's steps?"

"I was abandoned by Jacob and Quil and wandered here, does that count?" he asked.

I laughed, "You read to many books you dork."

He smirked, "I know."

After a moment of silence my stomach growled and I put my hand over it as if I were stifling the sound. "Someone hasn't eaten." He commented.

"I was in bed thinking, I only just got up." I admitted.

"Lazy ass." He scolded playfully. "Let us cook!" He proclaimed, making his way to the kitchen and grabbing my hand to bring me along with him. I had to work to make my little legs match the length of one of his strides.

"Em I made stuff last night I can eat now." I pointed out and grabbed the container out of the fridge and set it in the microwave. Embry eyes it and looked a little offset, "It doesn't look like you ate any. Was your Dad home last night?"

"No."

He sighed irritatedly. "Just cause Jacob upset you doesn't mean you shouldn't eat. Don't most girls do the opposite anyway?"

I bit my lip. "I'm not most girls, and I don't want to. It's habit-forming to eat when you are upset or bored and I don't wanna get fat." I said the end jokingly but he took it seriously.

Suddenly I was pulled down on his lap with his hands resting on either side of my face. "You are perfect the way you are, and I hope you know that. I do care about these things, y'know."

I grinned. "Thanks."

He gave me a playfully shove so that I was standing "Now eat."

"Yes Sir." I saluted easily but my stomach flipping in anticipation and my heart was making a strange fluttery leap.

I grabbed the food -Burned my hand in the process, Um, ow- and Embry and I walked into my living room and sat on the loveseat- Yes, I know, don't remind me-our backs propped on either arm.

"Hey Bree, remeber that time in grade 3 when you tripped over my chair and landed face first into my noodles?" I laughed at the memory as my food reminded me of it.

"Best damn sauce I ever had." He chuckled. "Well if we are getting into that, remember grade 8 graduation when you flipped your slice of cake into your face?"

I blushed and choked, "Hell yah!"

My heart and mind weren't going to last much longer, as my resolve was waning and my time was running out. I was thinking against it and that's when I knew I had to confess soon; but this memory was perfect for me to start with.

"I remember that night for different reasons, though. L-like dancing with you."

Embry went a little red and I couldn't help but think the shade worked well with his skin. "R-really?" he stuttered.

"Yeah." I said in a mumble, going red myself. I chewed in silence for a minute, both of us remembering. Then I put down the empty food container and looked at my hands. My eyes flickered up to him but I couldn't look him in the eyes, the thought of his liquid brown eyes making me even more nervous. "You know, Bree... I-I love you. And not as a best friend I mean... I genuinely have feelings for you. I care, a lot, and um... you should know cause-"

"I love you too." He interrupted, his voice surprisingly strong despite my growing discomfort and the shock he must've been in. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that, Ang."

"Yeah... I know."

He laughed a little and reached out to brush mushroom sauce off my face, "You got a little something."

I looked up at him in horror, "Was that...?"

"There the whole time? Yes. But it fit kind of... all this- the outfit, the makeup, the nervousness- that isn't you... so it kinda let me know it was my Angie saying it."

He leaned in as he said that, and my heart gave one hard thump before racing like wild horses along a shoreline- wait since when did my mind get so lovey dovey?- and my stomach quivered with nerves. My hands moved to rest; one of the back of his neck and the other over his heart. I was pleased to feel it beating over time at my touch.

My eyes fluttered closed as his nose brushed mine and his hot lips were against my soft ones, pressing gently but with a rough meaning behind it. It was hidden yet very there, and short but very sweet. When he pulled back he grinned.

"I change my mind. That was the best sauce I've ever tasted." He joked, referring to the taste my lips still had from the food. I blushed and smacked his arm. He laughed.

"Embry... you're really hot." I commented, brushing my hands down his arms, feeling the temperature. He felt like he'd been sitting against a furnace.

"Thank you." He said with a smirk.

"No I'm serious, you're running a fever." I brushed my hand along his forehead and his eyes closed.

"Are you sure? I feel fine. I've just been warmer than usual lately."

I nodded, "I know, but I'm worried. Have you seen anyone about it?"

"Tch, stop worrying. I'll be fine." He grumbled and I put my hands on my hips, evaluating that and eventually stood up.

"I want you to stay, just in case. I'm sure your Mom won't be anything but trouble anyway."

He snorted, "Like I give a damn."

I looked at him curiously. This behavior was so unlike him, and against his demand I was still worried. Seeming to realize how upset I was, Embry pulled me in and hugged me. "Okay, okay. I'll stay. I wasn't really wanting to leave anyway. I was here to remind you, though, that there's a bon fire tonight. Are we still allowed to go, ma'am? I wouldn't mind flaunting a bit anyway."

I hugged him back and rested my chin on his shoulder, debating. "Sure, sure."


	4. Chapter 3: Bonfire

Chapter 3~

*Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series I'm just fixing Jacob!*

Dusk was feathering across the sky, shading the once gray and blue sky purple, pink and golden shades. Dusk was my favorite time of day, always so colorful and awakening before night darkened everything. It always was so beautiful, and in a way reminded me of myself in a strange way. I was always the faint light that lingered just before the dark times would close over me when I was alone. Carefree was a false impression when it came to me.

I bit my lip, thinking about everything that had happened to me and how people thought I was so calm and easing myself through life. Truth was, even now, a good eight years later, I still missed my Mom everyday, especially sitting at home alone. I breathed a sad sigh, and made a mental note to call my Dad and write a letter to my Mom when I got the chance.

Embry caught my sadness and squeezed my hand, the only thing that was warm in his over heated touch at the moment. I could almost feel every breeze through my sweater, and down the nape of my neck. It was unnaturally cold tonight and I found myself stepping close behind Embry as we walked towards the fire for warmth. When we approached I looked around. Leah and Emily waved at me and motioned me over, looking between myself and Embry. I tried to pull myself away from him so I could go see them but he just followed me and sat down with me between his legs. I blushed and both girls looked smug.

"So I guess that answers our question." Leah laughed and I stuck out my tongue.

Unsurprisingly, it was Quil who answered her by wrapping an arm around my waist. "Yeah, she's mine." He confirmed with a wink. I blushed red while the girls "aww"ed. I willingly took the gesture and the warmth, and sank even closer to him when I noticed Jacob and Quil walking up. I noticed a head between them with long brown hair.

Leah bristled at the sight of her. "Hey look, it's the Swan girl."

Emily bit back a frown, seeming to agree with Leah's attitude but asked, "Got something against her?"

"Yeah, she's just a weak little girl. Not to mention she's using Jake."

"Using Jacob?" I caught with a little anger and they both noticed. Emily looked at Bella a little more closely and Leah scoffed.

"Jacob follows her like a lost puppy and she's letting him, but she's got a boyfriend back in Forks. Some Cullen guy."

I tensed at the thought of how she was treating him. She was going to hurt Jacob just like he'd hurt me. I flinched at the remembrance of the pain that it had caused and vowed to make sure he was okay when she turned her back on him eventually, and I was sure she would. "These kind of things never turn out well." I commented.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Emily whispered as they got closer and I quickly looked down and away from Jacob and settled my eyes on Bella, putting a fake smile on my face.

"Hi Bella." I greeted politely, sure to show that I wasn't saying anything wrong. "Gonna hear the stories with us?"

"Yeah." She said shyly with a pink blush crossing her cheeks. "I didn't know you guys were together."

"We weren't, really, not until today." I explained and her eyes lip up.

"Oh, I'm happy for you." She said. I nodded and smiled in thanks.

Quil looked at us incredulously the whole time, and then spoke up, "Em, you actually got the girl!"

Embry smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Did you have no hope for me?"

"Of course not, we all know you're a hopeless cause." Quil joked but from knowing them so long I noticed the look they shared through their brotherly bond. It was refreshing to know they cared other than mocking each other all the time. I smiled. Quil looked at me then with an unkept grin on his face, "And hey there sweetheart."

"Hi," I said with a wave, "I do exist!"

"I do too." Jacob muttered but I caught the words, and I glanced at him and went silent. Damnit, now I couldn't find it in me to talk to him, either?

Bella ended up sitting down next to Embry and I, Jacob at her side. We were almost all circled around the fire, Jared was sitting with his friend Kim on one side, and she was blushing at something he said. I noticed them with a small sigh of recognition. I moved on to see the elders all together, a few caught my glance and smiled at me, and I waved back. Even Paul was there, teasing Jared from across the fire every time they caught each others eye. Seth was there, laughing and joking with the younger kids, Colin and Brady, while also trying to talk to the adults and make himself seem older. I grinned a little at his efforts.

Finally Sam walked up, and sat between Emily and Leah. Both girls smiled and Leah snuggled into his side, and to my astonishment he and Emily shared a longing glance, like they wished for the same contact.

Embry started playing with my hair and I relaxed my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes as we listened to the stories, picturing the images they were illustrating. I pictured my long last grandfather, Taha Aki, and the silver skinned beauty lunging towards the wolves. Most greatly I felt that loss of a brother, how the other pack members rage brought forth their own animal and attacked with mindless revenge set in their heads. My eyebrows furrowed as my face scrunched up to hide the pain and disgust I had for the cold one, who hurt my brethren so long ago. I opened my eyes to see Bella looking thoughtfully into the fire, the stories probably affecting her the same as me. To her, however, this was all fresh and new, and she was newly feeling the magic and history in these myths.

My eyes wandered a little higher to Jacob and he was looking at me too, a strange look on his face. His jaw was oddly set, eyes clear yet searching. I couldn't read it, and it bugged me. I glanced at him for a moment longer and then tore my eyes away from him when I felt the fear and anxiety make my breath hitch. I had been told my eyes were really easy to read, and I didn't want him to know.

Instead I focused on Embry, who had snaked his arms around my waist and was snoring lightly with his head on my shoulder. He was still burning, if anything he had warmed to an even higher degree. With my sweater on and against his bare chest, I was sweating hot down my back. The stories were winding to an end and I shifted a little, shaking my shoulders a bit to wake him enough to get him home. He mumbled something that sounded like "Five more minutes" and I rolled my eyes and a mischievous grin crept across my lips.

"Embry, wake up babe. You know you want to..." I whispered. He stirred, his arms tightening and his eyes scrunched tighter closed.

"I don't.. this is a good dream.." He mumbled and I laughed. That seemed to get him out of his trance and he opened his eyes, noticing everyone was starting to get up and leave. "Mm, you're comfy sweetheart." He murmured and I smiled, and unwound his arms around me to stand up. He stood up with a stretch and grabbed my hand.

"Did you get taller?" I asked without really thinking. I used to go to his collar-bone and now I barely made his shoulder.

"Naw, maybe you shrunk." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I replied while he chuckled and kissed my hair.

Quil, Bella, Leah and Emily came up to surround us, and we all started talking. All other than Bella who was quiet and seemed awkward in this group of people who were strangers to her. I smiled invitingly to her, and left Embry to talk to Quil and the girls. They looked at me searchingly for a moment before I winked and walked up to Bella.

"Hey, wanna walk with me?" I asked and she looked back at Jacob, who was staying just behind the group of people while I was around.

"Sure, sure." She replied and we started walking down first beach together. Our paces were quite similar and I found myself feeling just a little easier around her.

As soon as we were out of earshot I grinned. "I can see how awkward that must've been for you."

She laughed, and it was a rough sound that was still definitely feminine. "Yeah, just a little."

We stopped and sat on a branch of driftwood, faded to a dull white and still smelling distinctly like the waters it had once drifted on. To my surprise, it was her who struck the conversation chord. She must've really felt like I was a friend. I brightened a little at the thought.

"Everyone here seems to be very friendly to you. Did you grow up here?"

I beamed. "Yup, born and raised Quileute! I've always been around all the people here so I get the fair amount of attention. A lot of people call me sweetheart."

"Oh, I wondered about that." She giggled.

"Yeah, it's not strange around here. I'm like everyone's other daughter here." I replied.

Bella bit her lip. "Yeah, I live with my Father here in Forks. I used to live with my Mother and her husband Phil back in Jacksonville. I've never really been surrounded by so many people. What's it like, having a big family?"

"It's annoying and hectic at times, especially those times when you just want to be alone and everyone notices and recognizes you. But when you really need someone to talk to, there is always someone around, and that's comforting." I explained.

She looked at me with a smile. "You really love them, huh?"

"With my whole life. Not to make you think I'm one of those overprotective Indians," I laughed. "But I would die for this place, and for almost anybody here."

"Who are you closest to here?"

I thought about it. "Well I have my troublemakers, Leah and Emily." I said, then added, "Oh sorry, aha Jacob, Quil, my boyfriend Embry, Leah and Emily." I found myself blushing introducing Embry as my boyfriend.

"How new are you and Embry?" She asked.

"Just this morning." I admitted and she smiled. "Do you have anyone back in Forks?"

At this it was her turn to go red in the cheeks. "It's complicated." She mumbled.

I smiled reassuringly and scratched the back of my head, then held my other hand out as if in offer. "I'm here to listen?"

Bella assessed my place and then sighed. "Alright, I can tell you some things. There's this guy I met in one of my classes, who acts really strange around me. He acts like it pains him to have me so close, and it makes me feel so awkward. But the other day, I was looking for a library in Port Angeles and got lost, and some guys started following me. He saved me, seemed so worried for me. He had already caught my attention before, he captivated me. But he seems hesitant to let me in, like his whole life is one big secret."

I listened silently, absorbing. "What's he like?"

"Reddish brown hair, he's always very pale. He's got the strangest golden eyes. He's always very cold, and so beautiful." She snapped herself out of her daydreaming and covered her mouth.

I giggled, "You really like him huh?"

"I really do. But he's so confusing and mysterious; I need to figure him out before anything happens."

"Ah, smart." I commented. "So what's his name?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

Cullen. So Leah was right. How strange, how did she know? "That's a name I haven't heard in a while. Edward."

She nodded. "Yeah, he's a little old-fashioned." There was a hesitation but she ended up asking, "Can you tell me about the cold ones?"

"Are you scared of them?" I asked.

She shivered, "A little. The stories feel so real, like magic."

I laughed and patted her leg, "You don't have to worry, and if the myths really are true the cold ones haven't been here for more than a hundred years. So what do you want to know?"

"How do they leave?"

I made a face, "They are bloodsuckers. Our stories call them leeches; they are close to your modern day interpretation of a vampire. Cold skin, don't come out into the light, look like they need a good night's sleep." I listed and watched her pale.

"I'm gonna go home." She mumbled weakly. I watched her wary expression and grabbed her arm as she tried to pull away.

"Are you okay?" I asked genuinely, looking at her with worry clear in my eyes. I noted Jacob on his way down to check on us but she really did seem like an honest good person. A little crazy, but with the stories she was just told and her mysterious not so boyfriend, I didn't really blame her. Everyone who was in the range of this world's energy had the right to be a little insane.

"I'm fine, really Angie." She said with a smile. It was the first time she called me by my name and I found it comforting.

"Well, do you want me to drive you home?" I asked.

"I'm sure I can go myself. But I'll see you tomorrow, huh? No worries. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bells." I waved and she stopped to talk to Jake. I thought about what I had said, trying to think of what might but he off like that, and then it hit me. Edward, the cold ones, she was under the impression that Eddie might be a vampire. I laughed to myself a little, and then noticed I was trapped, the only way to get back to the group was around Jacob.

My eyes widened in shock and I tried to hurry around him, but to my failing lucky stars their conversation had just ended. As I brushed by them Bella turned to go to her truck and Jacob grabbed my upper arm as I tried and failed to rush by.

"Hey, c'mon. Stop avoiding me. Please?" He pleaded and I stopped pulling and sighed, stepping back to let him talk to me. Truth be told I missed him, and I hated my body's irrational intention to run away from him every time he came close.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, looking up at him. I pulled off an almost see through mask that both marred and showed my emotions. After losing my Mother and living with my Dad for the time afterward, I got used to the fact that sometimes people didn't have to know what you were feeling and it was best to just hide it instead of seeking help through pleading glances.

"Look, I, um, I'm sorry." He said scratching the back of his head uncertainly. "I didn't mean to say that, just the way she left and when it was right after talking to you, well, you can guess what I was thinking."

I thought about it. "No, I actually can't, but it doesn't matter. I know you love her; I know you don't want anyone to interfere. Bella's my friend; I have better things to do than talk some crap about you when I talk to her. You should know that."

He sighed, aggravated. "I know, I know. I told you I'm sorry, but I don't understand: why did you just walk off like that? I never took you for the type to walk away."

"I didn't walk away, when you think you're about to be…" I trailed off as I realized I was close to telling him that I'd been scared he'd hurt me, and snapped my mouth shut.

His head cocked to the side and he gave an almost accusing disbelieving look. "You thought I was about to hurt you?"

Without thinking about it I looked away to hide my eyes and he got the message just from the gesture in itself. "Sweetheart, you think I'd hurt you over Bella?"

"Well… she's just some girl and you snapped on me so quickly…" I whispered.

"Angie, I'd never hurt you. You're my best-girl-friend and I wouldn't trade that up over being with Bella, even if heaven did by some twist in fate give me a chance with her. I promise."

I had a sinking feeling that for this girl, that promise wouldn't remain strong too long. But nonetheless I nodded unsurely, murmuring an "Alright then."

Much to my surprise he stepped forward and opened his arms, and I silently took a step to settle myself in his hug. He squeezed me a little and let go, giving his sunny smile. "You know I love ya."

I smiled, but didn't say it back and he chuckled. "Oh yeah that's right, boyfriend now, gosh a lot changes in one day." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Goodnight, Jacob." I whispered as I went by, and I could swear I saw him shiver after I spoke his name.


	5. Chapter 4: Two souls, one body

Chapter 4~

The mischievous sunlight seemed especially focused on me today; the sun hit the gleam of a car outside and shone directly over my eyes. With a groan I moved and realized I was still wearing my skinnies. I had gone to bed without changing? Damn, I must've been exhausted.

I shifted a little and sat up, narrowly avoiding falling off the couch. Then I remembered, "Oh yeah, Bree…" I stood up and walked to my bedroom quietly, peeking in the door which was open a crack.

He was definitely there; his form was huge on my tiny bed and there was a mop of black hair peeking out from under the covers. It was just as well that I could hear his breathing, still long and even. I walked closer in and pulled down the covers a little so I could see his face. Embry looked so peaceful asleep, I'd noticed it before from having sleepovers with everyone, but I never had time to really appreciate it.

I brushed my hand over his forehead, feeling his skin that once again felt like he'd facing a burning furnace for too long and being too close. I looked down his lanky frame, but as I looked down I noticed that he wasn't as skinny and lanky as he once was, and he was starting to get toned along his chest and arms.

Irritably he gripped the pillow I hadn't realized he was cuddling and mumbled more than half asleep, "Go away, Mom."

"If I were your Mom this would be extremely awkward." I murmured and his eyes opened slowly.

"Oh, hi. I forgot I slept here." He apologized and I nodded.

"It's understandable. I don't even remember walking through the door or falling asleep." I admitted and he laughed.

"Yeah that's cause I carried you half asleep for the majority of the way back."

I smiled sheepishly. "Really?"

He nodded and let go of the pillow and sat up. I blushed as I watched his muscles ripple with the movement. Damn, I can't believe I was this blind! "Um, Bree, where'd your shirt disappear to?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I didn't feel like I needed it last night, so I left it somewhere…" He looked around and eventually reached over to the bed post and picked it up with a successful grin.

I blushed, "Mhm, well put it on, you're still running a temperature and I want you to go see Emily today."

"Aww c'mon, give me one more day! Pretty pwease?" He pouted.

I held my own for a moment and then sighed, giving in, "Sure thing. Just stay out of trouble okay? I'm going out to Port Angele's with Bella and her friends tonight."

He frowned. "Oh, alright. I'll try."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just… don't want you to go." He said, looking after me longingly like I was already leaving. Once again I was shocked by how much he actually cared about me, so unconditionally, and yet we were so young.

"I'll be right back, and then I'll see you tomorrow to get your butt to Emily's because I know you won't go yourself." I sat down next to him and took one of his big hands in two of my tiny ones. "And we still have this morning together."

He smiled, clearly pleased with what I had said, "Yeah, you're right."

We spent the rest of the time in the kitchen, laughing and getting messy as we made omelets for breakfast. We sat down after and wolfed them down silently. I found it pleasing to know that nothing really changed, other than the status and a few more soft touches every now and then. It was just now people knew we cared about each other and we were for each other only at this time.

After a while I sighed, Embry and I were sitting together on the couch watching the ending credits of a movie. "Well, I think I should go get ready."

His arms tightened around my waist and I smiled at him, "You know, you're very sweet. You make a comfortable boyfriend."

He grinned, "Awesome. It might help my case that I love you so much though."

I smiled and kissed him gently. "Yeah, that does make it feel right. I'll be right back, okay?" He nodded and I left to go get changed into a new change of clothes and gave Bella a call.

"Hey, I'm ready to go when you are." I answered as soon as the phone picked up, pulling a sweater over my t-shirt. It was a chilly morning, winter seemed to be coming faster than I would've expected.

"Sounds like a plan." Jacob's husky voice answered me and my heart faltered.

" Oh Jacob.. hi." I answered a little awkwardly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, Bella's was just staying here until you called to go pick you up." He explained.

"Ah okay, well, do you want to tell her I called so she can come get me?" I asked, my heart beating unevenly at the thought of going to his house. How could I still be scared even after he had apologized and the ordeal was over?

"Just come over to my house and you guys can leave together. It'll be easier." He more demanded then suggested.

My face went red and as I pulled on my grey converse and let my hair fall over my shoulder. "Okay, I'll see you in a few."

I looked in the mirror, my wide blue eyes glassy as I looked over my outfit and my hair, looking for imperfections. I wanted to make a good impression for the first time seeing her friends. Once I was satisfied I walked into the living room, and Embry wasn't there.

"Bree?" I called out, looking around. Worried, I kept running through the house when I couldn't find him.

Without haste I threw open my front door and hurried out into the cold October air, bitterly slapping across my warm skin. I shuddered hard, "EMBRY!"

There was a soft cry of pain next to me, and I looked over, my heart stopping. Before me was an absolutely huge, almost horse sized wolf. It had a gray back and snout, and wide, fearful brown eyes. It shuddered, the hackles on the back of its neck standing up stiffly and I gasped and tripped backwards on my front porch, breathing hard. A thousand questions jumped through my mind. 'Is it going to attack?' 'What happened to Embry, where did he go?' 'Did the wolf hurt him?'.

"G-g-good p-puppy. Good w-wolfie." I tried soothing and it blinked twice at me as if astonished, looking at me with desperate eyes. It gave a long whine and I flinched and cowered at the sound. It whimpered, falling to it's belly, it's nose pointing at me and low whimpers still escaping it.

Then, to add to my recently developing heart attack, two more huge wolves bolted into the clearing, one huge black one and another brown grey speckled one. My breathing turned into gasps and I curled in ball, arms around my legs but I was unable to tear my eyes from the scene. I started to cry softly in shock and fear, and I noticed the black one look at me with an almost understanding look in its eyes.

The black one approached the one on its belly, still staring at me, looking at me like he was pleading for help. And suddenly I got the strongest jolt of feeling I'd ever felt when I wondered if they were going to hurt the wolf that was looking at me so desperately. "D-d-don't hur-rt him!" I gasped, and I took a step down the stairs. I got a rumble of warning and the gray-brown one watched me with weary eyes. I remained immobile as they stalked around the grey one, whose eyes flashed to them every once in a while and then back to me. He wiggled towards me on his belly, whining and looking at me, trying to ignore them.

In the blink of an eye the black one was gone, and the grey brown one stayed in place almost loyally.

And then Sam Uley walked into the clearing, looking at the wolf and walking up towards the wolf and I with his hands raised up and soothing eyes. "Ang, Em, you guys'll be okay, alright?"

"Em?" I breathed quietly, looking around for a trace of him for one, blond moment and then I looked at the wolf. "The descendants.. you... the myths... huh?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, sweetheart, the stories you've heard all this time are true." Sam looked at Embry with a confused expression. Probably thinking the same thing that had just crossed my mind in the same moment. 'The sons of Taha Aki...'

Who was Embry's father?

He still laid on his stomach, whimpering at me and staring at me, silently begging me with his eyes to help him. I forced my legs to move, one foot, then the other, and then kneeled onto my knees in front of him, and gently rested my hand on the top of his head. He made a humming noise, like a rough purr and rested his giant head on my thigh.

"Embry, let Jared show you how to phase back. Go with him."

Embry looked up at me worriedly, and I looked back at him with the same look on my face. So much had changed and been realized in the last five minutes, and my head was reeling. The only words I could think to say were, "Come back to me?"

He grumbled, the sound grating through him, and then he stood up slowly, gingerly, as if evaluating his condition. He looked at Jared as if he had spoken to him and then slowly followed as he trotted into the woods.

When they were out of sight I dropped my head in my hands. "Explain."

And so Sam told me everything about the wolves, and their myths, though he didn't have to go too in-depth. He'd mention something and I would recall it from a story and he would claim it true or the almost truth and explain. The only thing I was unaware of was the mental telepathy they had, they could talk to each other while in their wolf forms. To contact one wolf is to talk to them all.

"How long?" I asked him.

"Me? About 3 months. Jared was around 3 weeks ago."

Three weeks? "I think I heard him howl. I thought it was the wind." I said, raising my head high and chin up, making my tone conversational. He grinned at me.

"You are definitely one strong girl. I know you can make it through this. I don't think he will be the last one either."

I didn't give his words much thought at the moment, I just watched as Embry and Jared returned, Embry still shaking a little. When he reached me I reached out and wrapped my arms tightly around him, and he hugged me back reassuringly to me and himself. Sam and Jared looked at each other and nodded before disappearing into the forest again, probably to go... phase?

"Are you okay?" I whispered in Em's ear and he pulled back but kept his hands on my waist.

"I'll be fine. Are you scared?"

I waited so my answer would be more honest. "No. I'm not scared of you. I've... always kinda wanted a dog."

He laughed and ruffled my hair, seeming to return to his usual self as my normal sarcasm was brought back into the moment. "I love you." He said and then kissed me sweetly.

"For what?" I breathed when he pulled away.

"For being the one person I know will always be there. For letting me feel like as long as you are here my world will keep turning. Thank you." He murmured and then kissed my hair. "Are you leaving?"

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave him. He seemed to sense my hesitation. "Go on. Have fun. I have to go to some special tribe meeting soon anyway. Come back to me?"

"Of course." I breathed, embracing him. He felt me shuddering as I inched myself closer to his overly warm body. What he did next made my heart stop.

He took off his sweater and threw it over me, slipping my arms into the overly long and wide sleeves, and hugging me once it was on. "You have to bring that back. Promise?"

"I... I promise." I vowed and then took his hand. "Will you walk to Jacob's with me?"

He squeezed my cool fingers, my hand so tiny in his, now looked even tinier. I hated this werewolf growth spurt! Now I was going to be even tinier than everyone. I looked over at Embry as we walked down the hill into the trees and found the dirt road leading to Jacob's. My eyes wandered his long glossy black hair and then down his neck and broader shoulders, over his concealed chest and the red black shirt he was wearing, and then down his long muscled arms. Well, there was one part of the transformation I could definitely get used to...

The little red house came into view as we wandered through La Push, and Embry walked in without hesitation, while I stayed at the door. I tried tugging him to a stop but he was too strong and when I paused he yanked a little and I flew forward into his back. We looked at each other and laughed, not remembering where we were, until I heard Billy Black's deep rumbling voice. "Hello, Kangee."

I looked up. "Hello Billy." I greeted with a smile.

He smiled back, and then looked at Embry, looking over his condition and putting the puzzle together. His lips dropped into a frown as he realized what was upon us, and just how far it was spreading. And, just like Sam Jared and I, he looked at Embry with a hint of curiosity, questioning who his father was. Embry grimaced and glanced down at me for support. "Where's Jake and Bella?" I asked.

Billy's lips pressed into a thin line and the mention of Bella's name. He was probably stressed about the ordeal. If our kind existed, surely the cold ones myth was true. In which case Edward...

My body locked down. My friend was dating a bloodsucker? And not just any friend, but the friend who my best guy friend ever was immensely in love with? Oh how damn cliché.

Jacob walked in with a big sunny grin on his face. He looked happier than I usually saw him, unless I was really trying to keep him happy.

"Hey." He said, looking at Embry and I and his mood shifted into a darker state. I raised an eyebrow at the solemness seeing Embry and I together suddenly caused him.

"Hi." Embry said, scrutinizing Jacob. I did too, not as outright, just looking to see if he had any extra muscle definition or if he seemed taller. Just small signs. He looked okay so far and I breathed a sigh of relief, concealing it as I looked over Bella with a smile. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"More than ready. I need to get my mind off of things, and I need clothes anyway." I said with an encouraged smile and she grinned a little in response.

"I'm not much of a shopper." She humored me and I blinked,

"You don't need to title it, you just need to have fun. Find things comfortable for you, even if it's just a pair of sweats, or a necklace that could go with anything. I'll make sure you have fun, and get you ready for prom. I'm sure you'll have a lot of dates." I rambled with a wink as we walked to each other and walked out of the house. We said our goodbyes to Embry and Jacob, and even Billy, who seemed to want to be in the conversation suddenly.

Then Bella turned the key in the ignition and we roared down the road, me making cracks about her truck and her laughing and defending it.

I may be in a supernatural world, but I could deal with it. It was in my blood. And I had a feeling Bella would need help, and we would be great friends. For one second in my confusing little village life, things were oddly silent and peaceful.


	6. Chapter 5: No way out

Hey guys! How's it goin? Soo... I've been having _major_ writers block lately .. I had this written out but I'm not sure how to proceed about the next events. I have a general plan, but here is the way past overdue, really short chapter I can offer up. I'm sorry!

Chapter 5~

We went easily into Port Angeles , the radio in her truck wasn't that awesome for transmissions so I'd grabbed my Ipod and borrowed her speakers, now we were pulling alongside a baby blue Cadillac as she laughed and jabbed at my taste in music. She shut off the engine and my music died down, both of us still giggling together. We did kind of get along, but since when did I not get along with any person I met.

Except Paul. He was a hot-headed son of a gun. I loved to use him as the target of my hatred, and he never took it seriously, thinking I was too cute, so we constantly bickered when we saw each other; me to vent, him for amusement.

A girl with light brown, straight hair and a little too much makeup waved us over. "Jessica." Bella pointed out. Next to her was a tall, dark-haired girl wearing glasses. Bella pointed out subtly to her "And that's the other Ang."

"Ah." I acknowledged with a grin, opening my car door and stepping out into the dark and frigid night.

We walked up, and I put the Ipod gently into my pocket as we moved. Even with my added task it was Bella who tripped over the edge of the parking lot and almost toppled over. I reached out and grabbed her hand, throwing her up to a standing position and landing hard on my knees in the process.

I swore under my breath when I sat up a bit, watching blood trickle down my right knee cap.

"Oh Bella!" Angela had called. "You're so clumsy! Are you okay...?" She was searching for a name.

"Ang. I'm the other Ang." I laughed as she gave me a hand up.

Bella laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."

I shrugged it off. "No biggie." I've had worse.

I looked over towards Jessica who smiled a sugary sweet smile and reached out her hand "Hey Ang!" She said with false enthusiasm. Everything about her screamed "Fake!"

"Hi there." I smiled half heartedly for her. "It's nice to meet you both."

We got to shopping right away, grabbing accessories and trinkets all along their way. I'd gathered a silver bracelet with a soft pink rose, and a few ribbons for my hair when I spotted the perfect dress. It was a light pink almost peach color. Strapeless, low-cut, and only down to above my kneecaps. It reminded me of a fairy's dress and it made my legs look longer, giving me a taller appearance. In addition I bought pale silver heels to match. Jessica was rather picky with her decisions and it kinda irritated me to hear her chatter of how she loved it than turned around and chose another one. Angela chose, tried on and sat quietly and modestly playing with the hem of it as she examined it over and over, seeming satisfied with it. I offered up a pair of heels to not take too much advantage of her height and she mumbled "thanks" with a blush. I was told afterwards that her date was taller than her so I felt proud for my choice. She seemed a little more at ease around me and we even wandered to get clutches each.

After even more waiting I stood up, stating "I'm going to see if I can find a music store."

Bella followed my lead "I'm going with her."

Angela nodded and Jessica hardly noticed. When we were outside the store I laughed. "Last I checked your music is the polar opposite of mine. Why did you want to come?"

Innocently, she replied. "Sometimes you can find books and music together. I figured you were okay to escape with."

I nodded. We walked in silence for a moment and then I smirked. "So hows it going with Eddie?"

She blushed crimson. "I think maybe your stories are true. I did some research last night..."

While she spoke about what she had found out in the most discreet ways as we weaved through crowds of people on the street, I raised my eyebrows a touch as I thought back to what happened just this afternoon in my front yard, thinking with a touch of irritation 'If only you knew.' My mind flickered to Embry and how we was coping, and wondered if anyone else would transform soon.

Another thing occurred to me. If this story was true, then Edward Cullen was a cold one, a blood sucker... a vampire. I almost groaned aloud. Almost. That means that irrevocably Jacob would be included, wrapped up in his precious Bella. And Bella wouldn't be going anytime soon. What the hell was going on around here?

"And so... I'm thinking..." She said as we reached a secluded space, a street that was dark and oddly vacant with the orange faint street lamps flickering dangerously close to dead. Silence resonated from all around and I caught my breath as I realized the dead edge this street had, it was dangerous, and with what I knew might be lingering in the dark "That.. maybe... he... ugh you're gonna think I'm crazy!"

"Bells, nothing is gonna surprise me at this point in time. Talk to me." I reassured her, looking her in the eye earnestly. Somehow that did the trick, and she answered in a mumble and I raised an eyebrow. Noticing my look she went to speak up but as her mouth opened another voice called out to us.

"Hello~ Ladies!" A man called from behind us, stepping out of the shadows. I blinked back at him, scared and feeling burdened. If I were alone I would've run by now but I wasn't alone, and from experience tonight I don't think it's best to run with Isabella Swan. I growled under my breath and tried to find my way out.

Bella stalked by me, apparently her survival instinct told her to run. I would be the same way, if I'd thought I couldn't take on this guy, but then I saw something that had my mind changed. Another guy stepped out of the dark, and another, until the original man was surrounded by several tall- Well, everyone was tall compared to me- and built guys with their arms crossed and devilish looks on their faces. I stared for half a second, surprised, while I turned to stalk after Bella.

"Oh God where do we go!" Bella whisper-shouted and I rushed to her side, grabbing her hand if she decided to super man over another curb, or a crack in the pavement.

"Just keep walking, keep as much distance as we can between us. That's what we need to focus on now." I informed her and looked around, trying to answer her previous question. There were other alleyways but I couldn't find a way out of this street. It was when I noticed some guys collecting in front of us that I actually almost gave up hope and slowed. Bella did the same.

We were surrounded.

Me:So there you have it! :) I'm trying my best between school work and assignments and all that to continue this. I might start another book on 'The host'. I've owned the book for a while and just reread it, so I've got lots of ideas. Lots of ideas indeed :3 nyahaha

Angie: But, but, I've waited so long ;-;

Me: I'm not forgetting you hun *hugs*

Angie: Okie ^-^ Bai~


	7. Chapter 6: Fight and flight

Hey guys! :) I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write lately! But while I was waiting for my hard drive to reappear to me, I got this amazing idea. I don't think Eddie cares about much more than Bella, he wouldn't go to his murderous ways. And a pack of werewolves tearing through the city? That wouldn't be awkward at all. Tell me what you think! And also, I should be starting a new story in the mean time, for when I have time on my hands so both can keep you occupied. I'm a huge fan of the walking dead, I can't believe I never thought to write using it! Oh well, any one else glad everyone is back? I cried :') Without further ado, here's chapter six.

Chapter 7

I heaved heavy breathes out of my burning lungs as we walked as fast as we could in no general direction but forward, keeping ourselves farthest from the group as we could manage. The muscles in my calves burned and at this point all I wanted to do was stop and let what happened happen.

But there was one teenie tiny problem. Bella Swan was rushing beside me, and if I abandoned her-even if I died in the process-Jacob and this Eddieward guy would never forgive me. I groaned internally and stared straight forward, thinking. God, I might never see Embry again! My legs almost came out from under me at that blow. I'd only just gotten him-scratch that- _I_ finally just let _him_ have me and me have him. and not a week into our sudden happiness this fairy tale nonsense surrounded us. And now? Now I was risking it all for a short brunette who couldn't walk in a straight line.

I glanced at her in frustration. I didn't have anything against her, not really. Of all people, though, why did Jacob decide to fall for her? He was dooming himself and those around him for disaster in the end of it all.

'I'm sorry Embry' I whispered to myself, guilt washing through me with a powerful wave of sadness. 'So sorry.'

For the last moments, I stared up at the stars, wishing for once in my life that I could fly us out of here. There were vampires, and werewolves. But I couldn't have wings to use the straight up escape route to save us right now. How ironic.

'Okay Bella, here's the plan. I'll walk forward just a little too much and let them get me. When their attention is on me as a hostage, you need to go and run ahead. Don't even stop to consider the possibility of falling, or all I'm going to do will be in vain. You understand?"

"But-"

"Got it?" I asked flatly.

She gulped. "I understand."

"Good, give me three minutes, and then run to that department store ahead. We would almost make it out of here, but those guys would circle us before we get to the open city center there. You get into that store, try to call Jacob and tell him where you lost me. Chances are he will talk to Embry quickly and I might have a chance. I'm making the move but you need to make sure it works."

She nodded, looking far away. Probably just thinking about getting her used prince charming to go save her and wrap her up in his russett arms. Or praying her vampire lover will come out of nowhere and defend her with all the strength he possessed. She was so needy, never really in the fight but getting her soldiers to line up in front of her. It made me sick.

I was protecting my family by protecting her little life, and that was the only thing keeping me from teaching her a lesson and leaving her here alone to fight for herself for once in her life. She was not strong enough to be part of this fantasy reality we were caught in.

My feet hit the pavement faster as I started to gain on the people in front of me. I kept my expression a fake look of panic so they would know I was looking for an exit and would try to get past at all costs. They started to group together on the one side closest to me to grab me and I kept moving. From the walking my breathing was so erratic and added to the façade. So, when I got close enough, I felt lots of hands lock onto me and I looked up with hope in my eyes that stunned them.

As I turned to my right to yell at Bella to run I saw her break through the empty whole of their barricade that was left open when they went to get me and she was finally out of danger and would make it out.

Now, my idea didn't seem too great, but I knew it was the best chance we both had at getting away.

They walked around me, some angry, looking to hit me and beat me. But soon all the faces to smug dark lustful smirks that had my stomach knotting with such intensity I thought I might puke.

The leader threw a punch to my stomach that had me on the ground and hands were all over me, groping and scratching and chuckling. I screamed, trying to find help. There were too many of them. Superhuman or not, once they got here the worst would be over if I couldn't find a diversion soon. But the hurt and pain and disgust I felt with their hands all over me made me sick. All I could do was curl into a sobbing huddle as they continued their pestering and prodding and I sobbed loudly.

"Shit. What was that?" A worried voice interrupted the others and floated above the rest, alerting me that time had passed. My shirt had been town off already, my hands were secure over the clasp as the men tried to pry my fingers away to get a better look and bruising my hand in the process. There was a thud and some torture went away into cursing and screaming for mercy. Had they gotten Bella? I was too weak to look.

In my numb shaking huddle I didn't notice they were all gone until a cool hand pressed to my shoulder again, making me wince and scream one more time. Who I saw was definitely not a boy, in fact she was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen, ever, even though it wasn't fully registering to me.

I was safe for now, but I was still hurt in more ways than one. "Help me." I whispered to her before I collapsed in the cold arms of my savior, the angel who had finally protected me in my time of need as if my most desperate prayer had finally been answered.

And while I was under, I dreamt of her golden eyes.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and I'll work on it ;) Please R&R , I could always use another opinion to get this story along in the right direction. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7: Golden eyed strangers

Throbbing pains shot through me when I first awoke, making me realize the dark had been replaced by a light that increased the panging in the back of my head. I peeked through my eyelashes and was confronted by fluorescent lights, making me wince. I turned my head and opened my eyes again, trying to clear my blurring sight. It was around then that I noticed the dry tears I could feel on my cheeks and realized I was crying. I wanted to look around and see where I was, not face the unescapable body capturing pain.

"Woah." A voice like an angel cautioned me and I felt pressure pushing me into a lying position as I struggled to sit up. I moaned in pain at the force on the pain and simultaneously gasped in fear and shrunk back, my eyes now open and wide.

It was a blond man with the lightest golden hair I'd ever seen and eyes around the same shade. He was startlingly handsome and was dressed in doctors robes.

"W-Where am I?" I asked, not losing my defensive position.

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. The icy cold touch made my aches worse and only made me understand one thing; he was a vampire.

"My name is Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. I'm treating you at my residence. My daughter found you on the street."

Cullen? No way, I wasn't at the Cullen house! Sam was going to flip.

" , I've...heard of.. you." I managed to choke out. I found I couldn't breathe.

"Careful, Angie. You've got four broken ribs and bruises all over." He claimed.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, my voice flat but stronger than I'd been able to make it yet. It was still hardly above the tone of a whisper.

"Bella told me."

"Bella?" I gasped. "Is she o-okay? W-w-were is sh-she?" The quicker I spoke the more the pain rose and I quivered in agony.

"Calm down. Angie. She's fine, thanks to you."

I breathed a sigh. He sighed too. "I've got you on morphine. You should sleep."

I laughed a little then stopped with the choked sound. "It doesn't seem to be working well."

He smiled at my weak attempt and nodded. "To be safe I won't raise the level until I'm sure that you can handle it."

That meant... "So I'm not leaving anytime soon?"

"I'm afraid not."

I frowned, holding back tears. After what had just happened, all I wanted was to be home, surrounded by familiar things and being close to those who loved me. Shit... my Dad... He couldn't know. Ugh... What had I just gotten into?

All this thinking was muddling me and my eyelids drooped warily.

"Sleep if you're tired. It's best for you." Carlisle promised but I was already deeply under and far past responding, and then I was gone, slipping into a drugged sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and it was dark again, but I knew I was at the Cullen's house still. I peeked down at the bed towards my feet, seeing the wall was windows. I had a perfect view of the forest, just getting a glimpse of the treetops from my laying down stance.

Glancing around I found it was safe to try to get up. I heaved and rose to my elbows, experimentally stretching. I groaned but the pain was much more manageable and soon I could struggle into a cross-legged sitting position on the bed.

My eyes searched outside and I thought back on everything. Worrying, wondering, fearing.

I took a deep steadying breath and drew up the sleeve of my shirt, seeing nasty purplish bruises everywhere. One of my hands was in a sling. I shook my head and ignored it, unable to handle the memories.

A strange sound rose above the crashing of the stream, flowing by cutting into the forest and the property, separating the two as a borderline. A noise I remembered. A huffing sound, almost relieved. I looked down to see my wolf laying on the ground, looking fulfilled and staring up at me, his gaze unwavering.

"Embry!" I cried, seeing the grey strike on his muzzle. I beamed, of course I wouldn't be alone here.

His ears pricked and he must've heard me because his jaw pulled back to show pointy white fangs in a smirk I knew well.

I laid down again, waiting for daylight to come, content I had this little piece of home to be here with me. I wanted to make sure Bella was okay too, so that I could tell Jacob. Surely he would be happy she was alright...

I blinked and my eyes didn't reopen. I was out like a light once again.

* * *

Hello everyone :) I'm sorry I haven't had much time to write, I wanted to get my other story up and running and there are a lot of summatives and projects piling up now for Christmas break! In fact, I wrote this during my class first thing this morning so that I could put it up tonight. R&R please and thank you 3 Constructive critisism is welcomed, and I was maybe looking for a Beta? I'm new at all this so someone explain and help me out? Until next time~


	9. Chapter 8: Home is where the heart is

When awareness crept into my exhausted, over thoughtful mind, I remembered where I was and was careful to open my eyes. I knew the Cullen's would hear the change in my once heavy breathing and know I was awake regardless.

I sighed, letting the air expand my lungs in an achingly relieving way. I was able to breathe again, that was a truth that didn't go unnoticed by me. I assumed it was my broken ribs, aching sharply if I breathed too easy.

I opened my eyes all the way, hoping the band aid method would help against the extreme light that resonated in this house during the day. To my surprise it did, as the sunlight was already being partially blocked by a figure by me. I looked up quickly.

It was her. The angel was standing by my side with a comforting smile on her face. Around her was a glittering aura, sparkling with the sunlight behind her. An air of cold breezed off of her, soothing the hot pain that seared through my chest as I moved to lean on my elbows and sit up. Her golden hair was perfectly sleek around her, the light beating the crown of her head casting a pure white halo. She smelled like the world's most perfect perfume.

And her eyes were a honey gold as she smiled down at me, raising an eyebrow at my evaluation.

"Hello, my dear." She spoke, with the voice of the most beautiful choir joined as one.

"Hi." I said and cleared my throat of the rawness that had collected overnight. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I guess we have not formally met." She laughed. "I am Rosalie Hale, to Forks residents. I am really Rosalie Cullen. And you are Kangee Bennett. La Push's little raven."

"How do you… How long have I been asleep now?"

"You fell asleep about a day and a half ago again, after you awoke the first time."

"Ah." I breathed. "Everyone must be worried sick… when can I go home?"

"Carlisle has told me your injuries aren't life threatening anymore, but I think you may want to take it easy, one step at a time. Give it another day and night." She suggested.

I sighed. "Okay… where is your washroom?"

"Here, let me show you. Are you sure you can stand?"

"I only broke a few ribs- I can definitely stand-" The moment I went to place weight on my legs I sank to the ground quickly, with no strength.

I looked up at her wide eyed. She cringed at my expression. For a long few moment I sat there on the floor and stared through her.

"What did they do to me?" Faintly left my lips, as I stared at her.

"Nothing that will haunt you with consequence." She assured me as well as reassured herself, obviously understanding to some extent.

I closed my eyes and breathed, finally forcing my shaking bruised legs to support me and took a cautious step forward. She stayed close by my side, an arm extended to catch me at any moment. I didn't like it- It made me feel helpless. I shooed her away politely, hobbling forward, focused on each individual step.

"Thank you Rosalie, really, but could you just show the way? I'd rather crash knowing I made it this far then be caught and feel helpless…. You understand that, right?" I looked at her uncertainly.

Something sparked in her eyes; maybe a little bewilderment, a little pride? She nodded. And took a step back.

She led me just across the hall and let me get into the bathroom and close the door quietly behind me. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes and enjoying this moment of alone time. I winced at the sweet scent in the air, like eating molding cake sugar, used to decorate the edges of the cake. It made my nose wrinkle, and my heart beat sadly. It was nothing like the natural smells back home.

I padded over to the full length mirror, swallowing at my appearance. Blood was coating my shirt, making it stick to me itchingly. My hair was a long, tangled mess around me, and I could almost feel where the cold calloused fingers grabbed it and yanked back with all their strength. There was a bruise between the junction of my shoulder and neck in the form of finger prints, that lead lower down beneath the collar of my shirt.

I took a calming breath, begging myself to remember all of this would heal. And so, looking away from the mirror, I peeled off my shirt and turned to the mirror carefully.

A sharp gasp escaped me as my expression twisted in horror at my body. The flat, toned surface of my stomach was almost not identifiable with ugly blue purple markings covering at least half of the skin. My blood ran cold as I saw the scratch marks on my ribs.

Abruptly I felt unclean. Dirty. Disgusted with myself. I grimaced at myself and almost thoughtlessly undressed all the way, seeing the extent of the damage. How I had slept through being carried home was unknown to me.

I slipped into the shower and meticulously ran the bar of soap over my body, trying to wash it all away. Pretend it never happened, that those people hadn't touched me, though I'd barely just had my first kiss. I rubbed until it physically hurt, the skin raw and aching. I dropped the bar of soap as I realized what I had done. It cracked against the bottom of the tub, and then I slipped down into a fetus position and cried my eyes out under the warm water, praying it would all just go away.

Why did I allow Bella to get away while I stayed and suffered? Why did she go unscathed? Why do I somehow know Jake will worry about her more, regardless? I needed to keep this hidden from him.

Should I tell my father? Was it safe to say he'd track them down and murder them for what they'd done? Of that I was certain. But I was too terrified, too disgusted to tell him and show him the evidence he would demand. I would hide it as long as I could.

And Embry. What would he think? Would he think I was filthy? What would I tell him when this was said and done? I needed him…. I didn't realize until he came to mind at that moment, but I severely needed him to hold me and tell me it was okay.

Eventually I once again found the strength to stand and thoroughly cleaned my hair, taking comfort in the water bringing out the scent of home to me. And then I walked out, not realizing I didn't think to go get clothes in my haste.

Stepping out, I wrapped a soft fluffy towel around me and ran my fingers through my hair to get the wet clumps out of my face. I opened to door an inch and peeked out. "Rose?"

"Yeah, Ang?" The voice carried to me from the side of the door I couldn't see to yet.

"Could you get me some clothes?"

"Yes, we cleaned your clothes, if you hadn't noticed you're wearing my sister Alice's shirt and jeans.

"Oh." I blushed, "No, I hadn't realized. I was a little occupied. Tell her I said thank you."

"You're welcome!" A soft tinkling voice echoed from downstairs.

'Oh, right, vampires…' I thought.

There was a chilly breeze that sent goose bumps rising up and down my arms, and then my clothes seemed to materialize in my view of the door. I reached out and grabbed them, whispering a thank you.

I dressed quickly, shivering once again. What I wouldn't give to have my heater of a boyfriend here right now…

I stepped out of the bathroom, pleased to find myself able to walk without wobbling now. This was my first spark of hope, and it only increased from there, when Rose cleared her throat when I came into view.

"Also, we tried to touch it as little as possible, but I found that near you when I came to your aid. I suppose it means something more to you than what it is but-"

I followed her hand as she waved towards the black bundle resting on the back of the chair in my room, heavy and thick. It looked so out of place with all the light colors surrounding it.

I rushed to it before she was done with her sentence, tugging the fabric over my head and letting the too big sleeves cover my hands and injuries, enveloping me in warmth.

It was Embry's sweater- The same one he'd given me just before Bella and I left for Port Angeles.

"His sweater! Thank you, thank you!" I threw my arms around her. To my dismay she wrinkled her nose at the act and I pulled back instantly, hurt by her expression.

"He's a dog, is he? That dog that keeps snooping around the border."

"Uh… yes?" I answered uncertainly at her aggression. Her face smoothed out at my worried look.

"It isn't you, Angie, don't worry. Why don't you go see him, I think he's worried about you."

The smile that lit my face made her blink in surprise as I rushed out to the backyard.

"BREE!" I called out in happiness. I was going to see him at last.

Like a strike of grey lightning he bolted out of the trees and towards me, His striped grey muzzle butted my hand at my side, begging for a touch. I threw my arms around his thick neck, my fingers buried in his long dark fur and scratching lightly between his shoulder blades.

"I missed you." I nearly sobbed, trying to find a way to get lost in his great form. He laid down and pulled me down with him, his teeth catching his sweater gently. I crossed my legs and held my hands under his giant head. "It's going to be okay. You're here."

He gave an answering rumble and licked my cheek, making me giggle. "You'll never change.

He swung his great head back and forth, his muzzle pulling back into that smirk once again.

I bowed my head and was silent for a moment, starting a little when his cool nose pressed to my forehead.

"I can't go home yet." I murmured. He sighed, whining a little.

"Is Bella okay?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously, head tilted to the side. I could almost hear his faint voice. _Bella?_

"I…. she didn't talk to any of you yet?" I couldn't believe it. What? Where did she go? What the _hell_?

"She went to me." A smooth voice spoke from the house behind me, making me whirl and Embry react by turning his neck to hide my tiny form a little more. "I am Edward."

"Why didn't she call Jacob?"

"Because there was no need. She was safe."

Embry snarled at him, standing, shackles standing up.

"She was okay, too." He waved it off almost impatiently. "Now, don't fret. If you wish to return home after Carlisle takes a final look-"

"I want to go home." I stated brokenly, and Embry whimpered at my voice. "Now."

"I assure you, it would be best if-"

Embry glared, tensing as if to spring. Heat was drifting off him in waves, calming me but also worrying me.

"Embry, hush." I soothed, running my nails through the fur of his neck. "Please, Edward. I saved her. Let me go home, where I can feel safe as she does here. Please."

He gave me a long, unwavering look with his golden eyes then sighed and looked away. "Fine. But, just so know, this was not the work of vampires." He was looking directly at Embry now.

Embry huffed in understanding, not moving from my side.

Goodbye, dear Angie." Edward said as he departed. I tensed at him saying my name. Embry bent down to the ground to allow me to slip on his back, and then trotted off at a steady pace to not jostle me.

"I love you, Bree." I sighed, breathing in his familiar scent. It didn't seem to change when he was a wolf… it was a comforting thought.

And to my amusement, his tail wagged a bit at my comment as we continued steadily home.

* * *

AU: Sorry it took so long to update guys D: School took it right out of me after winter break, but now with final exams over I took time to do this :3 Hope you enjoy the little bits of fluffiness~

I don't know if it's just me, but it's damn sexy for a guy to protect his love from immense danger.

Oh, and, Fenris, My little wolf 3 *Dragon age two, for those of you who don't know* Is probably my new favorite video game character. EVER. Just... pure awesome in a no-nonsence, puppy dog eyed, elven slave.

Like or favorite if you enjoyed! R&R is helpful as always, AND PRAY THE SNOW GOES AWAY.

..stupid winter.

~Killer Love


	10. Chapter 9: Liar, Liar

**Chapter 9**

Somewhere between the Cullen's house and La Push, reality crashed headfirst into me. The reality of the lies I would have to make, the smiles I would have to fake, and the guilt and worry I'd take with me, for every waking moment into the foreseeable future.

My Father should be home for tonight, and if he were there, I would have to lie to him. There was so much that he was missing, so much that I had to share with him. I dreaded it. I didn't want to think of the previous few days since he's been gone off on his case. I'd have to tell him about my argument with Jacob, and confess my fear and anxiety, and that I felt bested my Bella Swan. I'd have to tell him about Embry, that he could stop teasing me and that we were finally together. In that state, I knew I might bring up my Mother, feeling lonely, insignificant, and secure in the house alone. He'd want to stay home more often, just like every other time I brought my Mom into the equation, but his work was first priority, and I handled things better on my own. Alone, I had time to let everything sink in and ponder every individual detail. Naturally, this made me more prone to worrying, and it was true that there isn't a time when I don't have something dark on my thoughts.

When I got home, I planned to write the letter to my Mother, unsure if I could handle not speaking to her for another moment. I needed her, though I knew she didn't want to leave me, to leave us. My Father and I coped better with each other around, but I knew sometimes my words meant nothing to him, and vice versa. Things never were the same.

And now things had changed even more for me. I loathed this, this regret, this betrayal. I had thought Bella would get Jacob, not run to her bloodsucking boyfriend and leave me behind, on the street. Shock can do funny things to you, I knew that from experience. Until that moment when she had left and not returned, however, I didn't realize how weak and pathetic a human being she was.

Human. What a strange term, given what I know now. Who's really to say who's human, in a world full of supernatural? What was the true definition of human?

I turned my head, keeping my cheek pressed against Bree's course fur. He hummed, and I watched the forest whip past us in amazing speed. I was wondrous, watching the brilliant green shades fade into one, and the thick brown trunks of the trees seeming to thin out and snap by us with no solidness. My nerd mind pondered the idea that maybe we were moving so fast we could move right through the tree trunks, like the flash went through walls and floors. I smiled, but the chuckle I expected to bubble through my lips didn't come. The smile I'd managed wavered, and I felt a shiver of regret shudder through my frame once again, remembering the bruises I was now hyper aware of, aching on my stomach, legs, arms, covering every inch of me.

Huffing in discomfort, I noticed the pace of the great grey wolf beneath me slow down, and his lithe body slid down to the ground. I hopped off carefully, sitting on my butt om the cold, hard ground, wrapping my arms around my legs. I stared up at Embry when he stood, and sent me one fleeting glance before racing into the forest full speed, leaving me on the ground.

"Bree? Bree!?" I called out. "Who's orphaned now!" I huffed, dropping my chin and hiding my face in from the world. My long damp hair untangled slightly as it reached out to my right as a wind blew gently, and I wrapped his sweater tighter around me.

I gasped and jumped into motion when an unexpected warm hand dropped to my shoulder and brushed hair from my neck.

"Sh, Angie. Sweetheart, come here." He wrapped his arms around me, and I squirmed a moment. I willed myself to relax, breathing in his scent and letting my hands fall gently to rest on his back.

"Where did you go?" I whispered sadly, wrapping my arms around him and snuggling into him.

"A rather inconvenient aspect of pack life? Clothes don't just pop in and out of existence." Bree said matter-of-factly and I chuckled quietly.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." I blushed a little.

His arms tightened around me, remarkable strong, and a small breath of air escaped my lungs. He swayed us side to side. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I should've been there, I should've protected you. I'm not even human anymore and I still keep making mistakes when it comes to you." He mumbled his last words sadly, nearly anxiously.

"It wasn't your fault, Bree." I looked up at him, letting him read the sincerity in my blue doe eyes. "I knew a pack of huge wolves running through port Angeles may have a nasty influence on its inhabitants, yknow? They might want to steal their very own guard dog. I can't have anyone taking you from me!" I feigned panic, gripping his shirt in my hand and looking up at him with a smile, pressing my lips to his gently.

He responded back fully, his warm hand on the small of my back slid up and under his sweater slightly. He pulled back, resting his forehead against mine and closing his eyes. I watched his features, noticing the stressed little line between his burrowed eyebrows. It pained me to know I was the cause of this look on his usually happy, carefree features. My stomach knotted in guilt and yearning to make him feel better, but I knew not how to.

"Embry?" I called him out, slowly bringing my hand up to gently trace his jaw and capture his attention. "It isn't your fault."

"You're right. It's Bella's." He growled, beautiful brown eyes opening to glare steadily at the ground. They neared an onyx colour with their onyx intensity. "She left you there, didn't she? And went with that Edward Cullen guy."

"I-I'm sure it wasn't intentional. I saw her-" I cut myself off. "It was my choice. She didn't want to go along with it, until things got incredibly bad, and I forced her to go."

He bit his lip, still glaring down at the ground, and bit by bit relaxed his tense pose.

"How bad?" Embry said, looking down at me in worry. It just occurred to me how much taller he'd gotten, now. He towered over me by at least two feet.

I looked away, the thought quickly finding itself buried under disgust. "It's not terrible." I amended, even though I felt each individual bruise pulsed faintly, reminding me of the fingers and hands that had once gripped me harshly.

"May I see?" He asked politely, as if I was somebody else. He didn't crack a joke, didn't smile, and it made the reality of what changed me emotionally even more real.

"This is what I worried of." I muttered. "You aren't going to see me as me anymore... You're going to see me as some pathetic little girl who made a stupid choice that she overreacted about. But Embry I swear it was the only option left, and-"

"Kangee Morgan Bennett." His use of my full name made me sputter and fall into silence, my look twisting in confusion. Was he angry? "I would never, never see you as pathetic. You're unique, and tomgirlish, and different from all the other girls on the res. You're funny, and caring, but rational. Which is why I was so sure I'd never get a chance with you. You're perfect, to me and to so many others. You're beautiful, but that isn't who you are. Who you are is the same little girl who I remember playing in the mood with, ruining her skirt, and walking home with you're pockets full of frogs; And the kid who got in trouble with Jacob all the time, and got all teary eyed, but who held him while he cried, even though your mother was in the same car and had suffered the same fate." I flinched at his words, and he rubbed my arm in apology. "You're that girl who aces almost all of her tests, and yet still manages to outsmart Quil when the two of you work on mechanics." My lips turned up faintly at his words then, and he tilted my chin, his thumb just under my lower lip. "I just need to see, Angie. If I'm going to help you get through all of this, I'll need to know what excuses we can make up. Just like when you got bit by a leech the first time and thought you were going to turn into a vampire. Remember that?"

I laughed quietly, and smiled up at him warmly, He was one of the few people I knew who could make my pain fade away instantaneously and transform into a laugh, if that was what I needed. "Yeah." I answered his question.

I loved Embry, and it only got stronger the more time I spent with him in this way, with that caring look in his eyes, and being able to touch and kiss and love him as much as I want to without feeling embarrassed about it. I trusted him with my life. I'd known since the epiphany in the shower that I would tell him, and now he only proved why I had been so sure.

Taking a deep breath, I muttered, "Okay...". I lifted my arms in the sweater, my hands gripping the sleeves, and as I pulled gently all I heard was the staticky sound of my hair rubbing the inner fabric, and then I lowered the hoodie in my arms so that he could look at the bruises and damages on my arms alone.

His hands began to shake, and his eyes narrowed as they found he found the hand prints, not just the jumble of finger print shaped bruises. Some spots were so close and so wide that they formed angry, purple blue blotches.

I also lifted my shirt a little, turning to let him see my back, where my shirt may ride up at times. I peered back at him.

The hand that was on my waist was still shaking hard, his heat was so overwhelming that even in the autumn breeze I was fine to be in a tank top, like I was.

"I should've been there." He growled, pulling me into him protectively, my back to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Ang. It won't happen again."

I nodded, just accepting his words. "Is my Daddy home? What will I tell him?

Bree sighed. "He came home this afternoon. You could say you got caught in the middle of one of our fights,,, there isn't as much bruising on your arms as everywhere else, except for your wrists."

"Okay." I said shortly, my throat getting thick in panic at the memory.

"Those are probably tender." He motioned to my back by softly running a hand up and down my back. "We could..."

"Say I went to the gym with Quil after school, and my body aches?"

"Perfect, but sweetheart?"

I looked up immediately at the name, ready to answer his question.

"Why aren't you going to tell your Dad?"

Silence fell over us as I struggled to find the words I was looking for. "I... just... If I told him, I know he'd try and go after them. He'd want evidence though, and I don't want to be examined. I don't even want justice, I just want to forget it all."

More quiet fell over the section of the woods we were at, but eventually he sighed and seemed to understand my reasoning.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

My answer was to grab his hand, and whisper. "As long as you don't leave my side."

"I promise."

* * *

Within minutes we were out of the woods, and I had gotten tired of my legs wobbling uncertainly. Bree piggy backed me, and I rested my head on his shoulder, watching my home grow closer and more in focus.

As we broke out of the woods I took a long, clean breath, filling my senses with the smells of fire burning somewhere, the wet sand, the water, and the different woods around my home. The wind blew my hair back, letting it fall over my back, pulling it back in a soothing manner, like a mother running her fingers through her child's hair in greeting. The water's white caps crashed against the shore, and children laughed and ran away from the water. I worried for them, but just when I was about to mention them, their mother's scolded them and brought them into the house.

My heart seemed to even be beating more securely, seeing the familiar surroundings, smelling the same scents and feeling the same mix of warm and cold, difference between Washington's rainy, cold weather and my wolf's warm skin.

"Ang! Where the hell have you been?" Quil was running up to us from his house, which was nearby. "Is that where you've been? Kidnapping your girlfriend?" He teased Embry, but with a serious expression. I felt Bree tense.

"No. That's not it." He mumbled.

"I went and slept over at Bella's the night after the shopping trip. We spent the day together, and I ran into Bree on my way home, so we were together for a little while." I lied smoothly, but my teeth almost connected with my lower lip, so I hid my face slightly. Quil luckily didn't seem to notice.

"Forgetting us for your new girlfriend?" He joked. "Damn! I didn't know you rolled that way, sweetheart."

I laughed halfheartedly, but then grinned widely when I heard the thunder in the distance. "Ooo, storm~" I enthused.

Quil grinned up at me. "Alright, little thunder. Obviously that means no bon fire tonight, but soon. And you better be there." He tweaked my nose, and started down another path, calling goodbye over his shoulder.

"That was odd.. have you been avoiding them?" I whispered into his ear.

"They can't know about the wolves. Alpha's orders. They predict that eventually they are going to join us, but I can't let them know anything. I don't want to be around them knowing I'm lying."

I rubbed his chest where my arm was, trying to soothe his inner turmoil. He kissed my wrist as we kept walking, and we neared the path across Jacob's house.

Lo and Behold, Jacob was sitting in the garage, working on an engine, clearly deep in thought. He looked up, and did a double take before he put his tool aside and ran down to us, just like Quil had.

"Embry, Angie." He greeted. "Where have you two been? I haven't seen you since you left with Bella."

The way his voice caressed Bella's name with care made my heart twist sadly, and grief wash through me again, knowing he cared for her more than me, and had only known her for a few years of childhood, and about a month this year. Embry seemed to be thinking about Bella's betrayal again, and his hands shook the tiniest bit before I touched them softly and he calmed himself down.

"I slept over at Bella's house after we went to Port Angeles. I asked her to call you guys, but she forgot, it seems. Everyone sorta horded me as soon as I came home." I smiled gently, but only at the memory of all the familiar things surrounding me again. "I spent another day with her, and met Edward. I was on my way home when I ran into Bree, and we were together for a little bit before we found our way back here."

The lie was getting easier, and I snuck little truths into the falseness, making it easier to say.

Jacob smiled his sunny smile and I managed a real grin back. "It seems like you two are starting to enjoy each others company."

"Yeah, well, sometimes she isn't a lot of company to enjoy, yknow? Sometimes she seems so absent from everything." I said, seeing Bree glare up at me, as if to say Do you want me to be calm, or not?

"I know what you mean." He said.

"No, you really don't." I chuckled darkly. "She's different with you than with everyone else. I wanted to go home, though. Daddy's home."

"Oh, okay. Tell him I say hi." And with that Jacob watched us leave, standing where he was up until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Nice lying." Embry seethed.

I flinched, and he let me down, just at the foot of the steps to my house. "I'm sorry." And I really was. For everything. For riling him up right after I tried to calm him down; For making him lie to his best friends again; For worrying him with my foolishness, making myself have to stay in his one true enemy's house for days. I wrung my hands out, feeling like breaking down in sobs already.

"Oh, Ang..." His voice was quiet and sympathetic. "I'm not angry at you. I should be sorry."

I swallowed and turned on my heel, jogging up the stairs, and opening up the door, peering in. "Daddy?" I called out.

"Sweetheart!" He answered, walking out of the kitchen, drying his hands after doing dishes. "You're slacking. There were a few dishes in the sink, but thanks for the dinner."

"Y-you're welcome." I smiled brightly, and ran forward to wrap my arms around him, tears streaming down my face.

"What's wrong, Ang?" He asked, pushing my back by my shoulders to see my face better. I smiled up at him thinly.

"I missed you." I hugged him again, and pulled back, rubbing my tears away with the back of my left hand.

"I missed you too, kid." He looked above me. "Oh, well, hello, Embry. How's your mother?"

Turning, I saw Embry standing at the doorway with his arms crossed, eyes on me. He reached out and him and my father shook hands. With all things included, my heart still started beating faster, and I blushed heavily when I realized I had to tell my Daddy about us.

I searched for the words to say to let him know, and was pleasantly surprised when Embry spoke up. A quick smirk flashed across his face, and he looked over at me adoringly. "Hello, Sir."

Dad seemed to just know, and looked over at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Oh, this is a pleasant surprise. I'm gonna have me fun." He laughed a fake evil laugh and I giggled. Bree walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me, letting his hand rest on my curve. I looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm sure you will." I chuckled. "Before we talk about this, I need to go do something. Excuse me."

I worshipped every step until I got into my familiar little bed room, with my bed against the middle of my left wall, two small dressers on either side, covered with my small stereo system and CD's. My lamp hanging off it's chain in the right corner of my room, and desk on the opposite wall of my room, leaving a three foot gap between the edge of my bed and it's edge.

First, I changed, putting on some tights with my grey tank, and threw Embry's sweater on, which hung to my mid thigh. I fixed my hair into a braid, and pulled off my socks as I sat on the chair and pulled out my journal, tucked neatly in the middle right drawer of my desk, along with a blue pen I kept in the rings binding the pages together.

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you lately. It's been hard, between school work, homework, the boys bringing me around with them, and personal reasons, I haven't been able to lately, and I really am sorry. I feel terrible, and I'm feeling that same pain and loss I did when I first decided I had to write to you. I feel like, without this, your memory will fade and I will forget your smile, your laugh, and your voice. _

_Something terrible has happened to me, just a few days ago. I went to Port Angeles with Jacob's love interest, Bella. She seemed like an okay girl, and everything was going fine, but I allowed myself to get lost. We were in this dark alley, and then this group of men started taunting us, surrounding us. It was stupid, Mom, but I told you to run, and I distracted them. Everything hurts, Mom. Physically, I feel like I've been run over. I feel like I'm disgusting, and dirty. Everything aches, as well. But it also hurts that the only thing she did was run to her boyfriend. She didn't call for help for me, or anything. I haven't seen her since the incident, and I don't wish to. _

_Then again, I could almost see where she came from. If I were alone, should I have run away, I would run to Bree without a second thought. I want to believe I wouldn't run to him and leave them beating Bella in a street, had our situations been reversed. An angel saved me. Her name is Rosalie, Rosalie Cullen. One of the cold ones that live nearby. She's nice, though. I believe she understands me. Perhaps she went through something similar? _

_You remember Embry Call, right, Mommy? That's who I'm talking about. I've had a crush on him since forever, I know I've told you about him before. I finally found the will in me to confess, and we've been together ever since. He's amazing, Mom. I never thought I'd get a chance with him, and yet he told me the same thing today. I told him everything that happened. I trust him, more than I trust myself, sometimes. I'm not alone. _

_I wanted to tell Daddy that I miss you, today. But I don't want him to react like usual, saying he will stay. I think I get my independence from you, I deal with things better on my own. _

_I miss you. A lot. Now that it's on my mind, I almost want to talk to Jacob about you, because he knows exactly how I feel, and he would understand. _

_Anyways, Bree and Daddy are downstairs. I'm going to go spend the night with them, and let everything sort itself out for the night. I love you. _

_Your Baby Girl, in case you've forgotten,_

_Angie_

I set the pen down, and closed the journal, resting my palm on it's little black cover, with a small pocket that held a picture of my Mother and I from when I was little. I was asleep on her neck, my tiny hand on the other side of her neck from the one my face was pressed against. She was smiling up at the camera, and I realized how much I had begun to look like her. I smiled, shaking my head a little and started downstairs.

When I finally found them, I realized they were in the living room, and the T.V. was on the DVD setting. I sat next to Embry on the couch, resting my feet on the ottoman, and noted the silence in the room. Obviously they had been deep in a serious conversation during my absence, so I broke the atmosphere with an awkward little chuckle, "I don't like this movie."

"What Mov- Oh." My Dad realized, scratching the back of his head, and Embry and I laughed together loudly. My Dad went through the movies he had on the gaming system, and played Grown Ups. And they both had their fun teasing me of how much I was like the little kid who wanted to get chocolate wasted, while secretly when the beautiful daughter came into the motion picture Embry leaned in and said, "You're even more beautiful than that, you know."

I blushed to both of their amusement, and cuddled into Bree's side, feeling his warmth against my cheek and chest, my arms wrapped loosely around his figure. Outside in the distance, the thunder rumbled quietly, lulling me into a deep slumber with the two men I cared most for surrounding me.

No nightmares could find me on a night like this.

* * *

AU: R&R is greatly appreciated. I wanted this chapter to be more of a catching up chapter, where her thoughts met at one place, such as her character is. That's why there isn't a lot of action. Thank you for reading 3


End file.
